Cleaned and sterilized cattle hooves have become a popular chew toy for dogs. During the processing of the hooves, the hooves are often trimmed for aesthetic and safety reasons. These left over trim pieces are not, however, suitable for use as dog chews. Therefore, the remaining pieces are often sold in bulk for further processing, such as to produce gelatin.